Baby Steps
by hetaliastic-mulktastic
Summary: After her parents were K.I.A. on a mission, Sakura Haruno finds herself under the custody of a dear family friend and Sensei Kakashi Hatake when there is no one else. But he isn't alone, there's also CAT-kun, an ANBU operative whose sole job is to guard Sakura an help Kakashi out with his new daughter. But who is CAT-kun?


**Step 1**

* * *

It was the summer of her 13th year when she was given the heartbreaking news of her parents passing away while on the line of duty- defending the daimyo's son's fiance. When Sakura had received the accursed yellow envelope all she could do was cry and lock herself in her empty house.

That was the reason Kakashi was currently in Tsunade's office. He was equally as shocked as Tsunade when they had heard the news that Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno becoming K.I.A. He'd personally been a family friend of the Haruno's through his stay with the Namikaze-Uzumaki a.k.a. Minato-sensei and Kushina-mama. He also knew, that for a fact, the Haruno line ended with Sakura, as well as their minor nameless kekkei-genkai of godly accurate chakra control. There were no relatives for her to fall back on in this predicament, like Naruto had but had done it without even realizing it.

She had no large inheritance to fall back on either, she came from a thinned out clan unlike Sasuke who could spend the rest of his life doing cheap d-ranked missions and he'd still live in luxury.

But like him... he did have a caring sensei. Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose, " what are you planning to do with her Tsunade-sama?" Looking up he could see that he wasn't the only one distraught about this whole situation, " you of all people should know she currently has a weak mental health in regard to all that has happened with Sasuke..."

Tsunade grunted in response, "I have one of my best ANBU tailing her and keeping an eye on her at all times. Honestly, she's a minor and I don't want her to become a ward of the government." Tsunade leaned back in her chair, " she has no relatives, and as her sensei who happens to a family friend by law you have full right to take her under your custody- you of all people should know that." Kakashi scratched the back of his head in frustration, " Well... i guess i could adopt her and skip all the issues with her being mistreated by the system altogether and i'm sure it would be what Mebuki would have wanted..." he mentally chided himself, hopefully he wasn't rushing into such a life changing decision. Tsunade glanced up at him with a mischievous and knowing glint in her eye, " She'd want her daughter taken care of. You'll need a cosigner..."

" W-what the hell is this am i signing for a lease or something?" he questioned. Tsunade nearly barked in laughter as she opened a drawer and placed a manila folder on the desk, " This is Sakura's case file. I've already taken the liberty of filling out my part," she smirked, " You forget you're not her only sensei anymore." he simply sighed and leaned forward, taken the offered pen and filled in his required places before shoving his hands back in his pockets.

" Congratulations Hatake Kakashi you are now the proud father of Hatake Sakura." she said as she stamped a sign of approval on the adoption papers before taking out a blank sheet and filling it out. Curious Kakashi leaned over slightly to catch a glimpse of what she was doing.

" I'm filling out her new information sheet, if that's what you're wondering." Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement before a key was thrust into his face, " This is the key to the Haruno residence, stay there until you find a better place to live than that shabby bachelors apartment of yours."

Kakashi blinked a couple times before nodding, " I'll find a place as soon as possible then."

He turned to walk out the door but was stopped by the scrapping of a chair, " Kakashi..." glancing over his shoulder mid step he saw Tsunade bent over a file holder, " that ANBU I told you about... it's CAT from alpha wolf squad..." she stood up and watched as the silver haired father's only eye widened in realization, " As far as i'm concerned you're in charge of him, your word should be equal to mine. When you see him tell him to come see me." he slowly nodded before continuing to make his way out.

* * *

He watched as Sakura wrapped herself in her blankets and from the slight movement of her sheets it looked like her breathing had evened out, meaning she wasn't crying anymore. Slipping in from the shadow's he silently walked over to the bundle wrapped within the blankets and gently began to tuck her in properly, maybe he'd walk downstairs and get her a glass of water. Heading downstairs he decided he might as well make her something small to eat, to his knowledge she hadn't eaten since she heard the news that morning. Turning on the stove he decided to make her some satisfying rice porridge and calming herbal tea for his new charge.

When he was done he carefully walked back up the stairs with the wooden tray consisting of the warm porridge, calming herbal tea and a cool glass of water and cookies for himself to snack on. Gently, he nudged the door open finding Sakura in the same position she had been when he left her a few minutes ago. Safely placing the wooden tray on the desk across from the bed he shimmied over to the pink haired teen and went in to lightly shake her awake. In the blink of an eye he was thrown on the floor with the small pink haired girl straddled around his waist, abnormally long and thin kunai help up at his throat.

" You think i'm stupid don't you, you've been here all day watching me. What are your intentions?" she seethed. He gently guided the kunai away from his throat to look at the thirteen year old better, how did she manage to realize he was there? He'd been hiding his chakra all day. Shaking that thought from his head he raised his hands in the universal sign of, " Calm down i'm not an enemy."

" Calm down Ha-" he didn't get to finish what he was saying because there infront of him stood a silver haired man. His arms wrapped around Sakuras waist as he gently pulled her off, Kakashi glanced down at him," CAT I'll handle her. Tsunade-sama wishes to speak with you." Nodding, CAT stood and bowed before jumping out of the second story balcony of the pinkettes room.

Sakura wiggled in Kakashi's arms," lemme go Kaka-sensei!" Complying he let go of her waist and let her drop unceremoniously. He sat on her bed and watched as she groaned and laid on her back, petting the carpet in an almost soothing manner. Clearing his throat, he effectively caught her attention.

" Well Sakura-chan theres something important I must address," he paused and scratched his cheek absently," you see i know it may seem to soon... and please don't get mad at me..." he watched her with a careful eye," you've come to be under my custody legally since you have no relatives or inheritance to fall back and by law as your sensei you are officially my responsibility in the absence you your family. And as you know i'm a very close family friend and its what your parents would have wanted." He watched as Sakura nodded meekly in forced acceptance. He sighed, " also legally your name is now Hatake Sakura. So when signing documents and such make sure you put the right name, but you can still use Haruno in social situations. Its what i used to do."

Sakura looked up at him in confusion, " used to do?"

The new silver haired father pondered, he might as well tell her. They would be living under the same roof for a while he might as well tell her some stuff about himself, " When i was younger, I was about 7, my father passed away- my mother had passed away after giving birth- and i was adopted by my sensei and his girlfriend. I used to have to put Namikaze- Uzumaki Kakashi on every document or paper I did. But i still introduced myself as Hatake Kakashi."

The pinkette nodded before sitting up and pulling the wooden tray off her desk and onto the low coffee table beside her, after taking a big scoop of porridge she spoke, " doesn't that make you related to Naruto?"

Aha. Kakashi grinned underneath his mask before sliding down to the floor and shimming to the other side of the low table, pulling the tea and cookies towards him, " that's a story for another day, but as i was about to say, when you're 18 you can change your last name back to its original, that's what I did."

Sakura nodded before glaring a hole in the now empty porridge bowl, " Kakashi-sensei?"

The silver haired ninja snuck a cookie underneath his mask, " yes sakura-chan?"

" I'm going to go back to bed."

Kakashi nodded, taking the empty bowl and plates with him as he walked out to give her some privacy. He knew what it was like suddenly having a new family- hell it took him an whole year before he even considered calling Kushina 'Kushina-mama'. He set the tray and dishes in the sink, deciding to do them later.

Turning around he spotted his duffel bag and suitcase at the foot of the stairs. Taking them in hand, he made his way to his room, that had been designated his room since he was a child. Having had to be babysat while Kushina and Minato were on missions( which took days-to weeks- to even months at a time.)

He came down to the end of the hall, striding into his room with swift steps, intent fully on checking up on his new daughter before he went to bed. Lightly knocking on her door he peeked through the narrow gap he made with the door. Inside he watched as CAT tucked the cherry blossom in before patting her head and making his way to the door.

" Ah, CAT-kun you've returned." He said as he nonchalantly made his way down the hall acting as if he was going to the bathroom.

"Hai Kakashi-senpai, Tsunade-sama has ordered me to watch over Sakura-san till further notice. She also instructed me on moving in with you and that your word is equal to hers."

Kakashi nodded before turning around and walking up to a fourth door just at the end of the hall, the room right next to his, and opened it. " this is where you will stay for the month we live here. You're to always have you're ANBU mask on. Same standard ANBU rules apply as well. If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask me either. " biting back a yawn, Kakashi waved goodbye,

" If I were you I'd get to bed. Tomorrow we're starting a month long project."


End file.
